The present invention relates to a reclining chair. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control device of the reclining chair.
A conventional reclining chair has a very complex adjustment control device to adjust a backrest of the conventional reclining chair. The adjustment control device often has a torsion spring. However, an elastic fatigue of the torsion spring occurs easily after a long period of usage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a reclining chair which is operated manually and easily to adjust an angle of a backrest.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reclining chair which has a positioning pin inserted through an inner threaded socket of a tube and one of the positioning holes of a rod in order to fasten the tube and the rod stably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reclining chair which has a control device to adjust an angle of a backrest manually and stably.
Accordingly, a reclining chair comprises a backrest, a seat connected to the backrest, a pair of armrests connected to the backrest, a support frame connected to the armrests, a control switch disposed on one of the armrests, and a control device. The control device has a tube connected to the support frame, a joint disposed on a bottom of the seat, a rod inserted through the tube, an end of the rod connected to the joint, a cylindrical block, a control thread connected to the control switch and the cylindrical block, a connector, a positioning mount, a hollow cylinder disposed on the positioning mount, a compression spring, a positioning pin, and an inner threaded socket disposed on the tube to communicate with the tube. The rod has a plurality of positioning holes. The positioning mount has an angle plate having a slot and a through aperture communicating with the slot. The hollow cylinder has a through hole and an outer thread. The positioning pin has a head, an enlarged neck, and a tail having a round hole. The compression spring is inserted in the hollow cylinder. The positioning pin passes through the compression spring and the hollow cylinder. The enlarged neck of the positioning pin blocks the compression spring. The connector has a pair of circular holes and a pair of circular apertures. The outer thread of the hollow cylinder engages with the inner threaded socket. The connector clamps the tail of the positioning pin. The control thread passes through the through aperture of the angle plate of the positioning mount. Th cylindrical block is inserted in the connector. The head of the positioning pin is inserted through the inner threaded socket and inserted in one of the positioning holes of the rod.